elastic friends
by i love you dritbag
Summary: what if spinel was left on earth another friend. A better friend.
1. Chapter 1

Elastic friend's.

(She'll be here anytime now)

Spinel thought to herself as she stood perfectly still so she could keep paying the game that had been going on for over 5000 years.

The plant life such as the grass beneath her feet and the trees she watch them grow from Saplings providing shade sometimes from the sun.

Spinel had seen tons of creatures on her best friend pinks colony that went by the name Earth.

A great big planet that unlike any other whit giant sea creature bigger the diamonds and clouds that you clouds so dense you can stand on them.

The entertainment gem couldn't begin to put her excitement into words

Her best friend said she wanted to play a new game and she got so excited.

Super excited.

Like she could jump for joy.

But she wouldn't.

She had to stay in one sport.

No matter how long.

No matter how hard.

No matter how much you want to move.

So she sat their.

Quietly.

Like she was going to drift away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"who is that? "a single voice called out from behind her complete breaking her form her trace.

Somebody was Their.

She was finally their!

Her voice is different but she is their!

she THIER!

He friends had finally comeback for her.

"pink!" she called out Turing around after waiting all these years she had finally come back for her.

When she looked to the direction of the voice she had expected to she her best friend.

Her large pick figure over three times her size.

Her big puffy hair she loved to play whit.

And her smile.

What she was always after.

She came back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But she wasn't Their.

Instead of her seeing a pink gem Their was a small creature whit pale tan skin whit what looked like a yellow hat.

The creature had a blue top and grey short, his yellow hat had something like a red ribbon around the rim like a accessory.

"yo" the creature said as raised one hand to say hello in a nonchalant way.

The creature had a blue t shirt on with a anchor on whit the symbols (M.A.R.I.N.E) above it and grey shorts.

He may have been some sort of gem by the metal object in his hand that was probably meant for combat.

But the weapon wasn't what scared her.

It was the fact it wasn't pink.

And that she ruined the game.

The feeling of dread rushed on her face and in a instant her joy had changes into despair.

because of this creature she had moved and lost the game.

She lost the game!

the game that her best friend had thought up her self.

The one game she kept on playing.

She never thought about what she would like to play just they fact that their could play.

And now she would never come back to her ever again!

Quickly as spinel could she snapped her elastic body in to the shape she was so used to for 5000 years.

The young gem was so scared that her best friend pink had saw what she done and never want to play whit her anymore.

That she be left alone on pink planet by herself.

To be alone forever.

She closed her eyes to pretend like any of this never happen like it was just a bad dream, after opening for what must have felt like a minute she finally opened them.

Gazing in the direction she had been looking at for so many years she hoped that the creature would leave her alone.

Until she notice he was now in front of her, she could see his black sports for pupils and a scar going just below his right eye.

He gave her a wide smile and asked her a question.

"you're funny, want to be my friend?"

Xxxx

I already have a fusion ideas for them.

I'll give you a hint.

The fusion will not be named the gem/materiel that it scientifically called but a common nickname it has.

Please tell me if I made any spelling mistakes.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"your pretty wired" the younger luffy said to the pink thing that was pretending to ignored him.

The young future pirate was once again exploring the jungle next to Dadans house whit his trusty metal pipe in hand.  
He had decided to go deeper in to the jungle then further before, all so he could catch Ace off guard.  
So when Ace next disappears in to the jungle he can catch up whit him half way Their.

And rub it in his face.  
because he didn't care how many rocks he had to clime over, or how many times he scraped his knee on the ground.  
Because being along hurts way more.  
"I'm luffy,who are you?" he asked the alien girl now sitting down legs crossed arms on the ground honesty expecting a answer.

.

.

.

"I forget my name to sometimes" he said too her honestly giving a smile whit his head tilting to the right.

While the gem showed no facial experience on the inside spinel was filled with a storm of conflicting emotion.

she wanted the wired creature know as luffy to get far away from her a as physically possible.

He could ruining absolutely everything.

As long as he was here and tried to talk to her the worse it would look like when pink came back.

If her best friend saw her whit another friend she might not want to be spiels friend anymore.

She couldn't bear the idea of it.

Much to spinel unfortunate displeasure the creature know as luffy went even closer to her until Their noses were nearly touching.

"are you okay" his black spots for

pupil staring in to her comical eyes.  
She didn't know how to feel and she had a sweat mark run down her head because of the lack of personal space.  
"oooi~" he stretched out his greeting like he was singing a song," are you Their?" Whit his right knuckle he gently knock on her for head to see if she was paying attention.  
Spinel didn't like this new game.  
After counting to stare at her for about three seconds he had a bright idea, putting both of his hands on the on the sides of his mouth and putting them in a cup like shape he took a rather deep breath.

.

.

.

"CAN YOU HERA MEEE!?" he shouted at her even though they were already face to face so hard that her comically hair moved by his pure sound of voice alone.  
Her right eye was now Turing counter clock wise judging by her spinning pupil and her left clock wise, noises like a rolling golf ball came before pitching themselves.  
Definitely didn't like this game.  
"are you broken" monkey d luffy said as his chin rested on his index and middle finger in deep thought, the metal pipe in his hand probably meant to be used as a weapon was used to starch the top of his head.  
"well, goodbye pink girly " even thought the gem said nothing to him luffy waved her good by.

As soon as those words were heard by she felt her entire world slow down to a snails pace.  
He was Leaving.

The cretuer luffy was ging to leave her as soon as she got here

That was exactly what she wanted him to do since the very frist moment they met.

Why did she care so much.  
It didn't make any sense.  
He is what caused her to lose the game.  
What caused her to move.  
So why would she care if he left.

All she wanted was for her best friend to come back and be left and for him to leave alo-

.

.

.

.

.

.  
She realised.  
She didn't want to be left alone again.

On one hand the strange creature did cause to move her head and loss the game she was playing for over 5000 years.  
But at the same time he was the Frist person that she had seen in years and had actually talk to her.  
It wasn't her fault that this creature approached her and made her react.  
Yes.  
That was it.  
When pink comes back and ask about what happens show just explained and understand.  
They always understood each other..  
He is what causes her to lose the game.  
But even for a second made her feel less lonely.

Luffy was walking further away form back in to the jungle.  
He mind begin to race and what felt like the speed of light to somehow find a possibly way keep the boys here while obeying rthe rule.  
But then it hit her.  
One thing she could do to keep the boys attention while not moving.

Well the outside of her body.  
But it had been so long since she done it and pink said she didn't like her when she did.  
With no other choice she did the Unthinkable..

.

.

.

.

.

**(SQUEEEEEEAK)**  
The long sound of air escaping through small funnelled holes just like a chew toy was heard to all the inhabitants around her.  
The air was stiff with tension despite her making such a comical sound, the kind of feeling when to master swordsman reach for the hilt of the blade but haven't decided if they were going to draw yet.  
Even without looking spinel could tell that Luffy was slowly turning his head like she had eyes in the back of hers.  
After what felt like hours of waiting especially for someone like her but now she could finally tell that his eyes were on her again.  
Big yellow cross that look like stars gazed at her in child like amazement.  
"SO COOOOOL~" he practical screamed.

Xxx

Thank you for reading please tell me if I made any spelling mistakes.


End file.
